Blue Is For Sorrow
by AlterumEundem
Summary: Ketika itu... Reisi hanya melakukan tugasnya. Di dalam hati? Apakah sebenarnya ia siap?


"Captain? Munakata-san? _Sir_, tehnya sudah siap."

Munakata Reisi memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Terima kasih Awashima."

Seorang gadis berpostur tegap menunduk sopan padanya, rambut pirang pucat itu menjuntai di sisi kiri-kanan wajahnya. Tak banyak, hanya sehelai-dua helai, sisanya terikat ketat oleh jepit perak yang dikenakan sang gadis. Tubuhnya dibalut seragam biru Scepter 4 dipadu rok mini, kakinya yang jenjang ditutupi sepatu boot setinggi pahanya.

Awashima menatapnya sebentar dengan mata biru dingin itu, alisnya agak berkerut naik seolah simpati oleh keadaannya, kemudian melangkah ke luar.

Langkah kakinya menimbulkan bunyi monotone ketika melangkah menjauh. Tak lama, bunyi itu tak lagi terdengar. Sepi. Hanya tinggal Reisi sendirian. Duduk di balik meja kerjanya, menghadapi bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen.

Ruangannya diterangi cahaya samar matahari sore. Reisi menghela nafas. Tubuhnya beranjak mendekati jendela raksasa di kantornya. Tangannya menempel pada permukaan kaca yang dingin.

"Langitnya merah sekali…"

Bayangan seseorang melintas dalam kepalanya. Reisi menggenggam tangannya yang menyentuh permukaan kaca, matanya terpejam.

_Maaf, ya… kau yang harus mengerjakan perkerjaan kotornya…_

Ia membuang muka.

Merah sungguh warna yang impulsiv, bergerak, menyerang, marah, gaduh… panas…Biru adalah…

Bagi Reisi, biru adalah yang bertugas meredam merah. Yang menenangkan, pasif, dingin… Biru seperti _sanctuary _ bagi yang lari dari merah… baginya.

Ia melangkah tenang, kaku menuju tempatnya biasa beristirahat sejenak dari puzel—

Ia suka puzel tapi kadang permainan itu membuatnya jenuh—dan tugasnya. Teh yang disiapkan Awashima sudah mulai dingin. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat uap yang mengepul dari gelasnya.

Ia duduk di atas _tatami_, melepas satu persatu bootnya yang berat. Duduk bersandar pada dinding, memegangi gelasnya, berusaha menyisipkan sedikit saja kehangatan yang masih tersisa di gelas. Tiang bamboo yang menjadi pembatas ruangan menciptakan bayangan seperti terali besi penjara. Seolah ia sedang terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding.

_Hei, Suoh… Kau sedang apa?_

K

"Aku tak pernah mengambil keputusan apa-apa selama jadi Raja."

Kemudian hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, Suoh sudah ada di bawahnya, tengan terlentang. Reisi menggenggam kerah kaosnya, mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka hingga tinggal beberapa inchi.

"Di sini ada murid tak bersalah yang tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua." Giginya bergemeletuk menatap wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Ada clansmen-mu juga. Apa kau mengerti?"

Reward yang ia terima hanyalah senyum menyebalkan.

"Aku mengurus urusanku, kau mengurus urusanmu." Katanya. "Bukankah begitu aturan mainnya?"

Reisi melepaskan cengkeramannya, berdiri. Baru sebentar saja lututnya sudah dingin.

"Barbarian." Ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Kau tak bisa diajak kompromi."

Sebuah seringai kemenangan dilemparkan Suoh.

"Kau tak benar-benar berpikir aku akan mengubah pikiranku, 'kan." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. "Tak seperti gayamu."

"Tidak juga." Ia menutup matanya sejenak, menghela nafas. Dingin… sudah berapa lama ia ngobrol di sini, menghabiskan waktu. Mungkin…, mungkin yang terakhir kali bersama Suoh. Mata violetnya melirik ke figure itu, yang berdiri tegak seolah tak ada masalah, menghisap rokok sambil memandangi salju jatuh.

"Aku hanya kemari untuk menemui teman."

Mata ambernya menatap agak terkejut. Lucu mungkin bila musuhmu tiba-tiba— setelah seringnya berseteru— mengatakan bahwa ia teman terbaikmu. Tapi Reisi merasa lebih dari itu. Ia ingin mencoba.

Lagi, Sang Raja Merah tersenyum, sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik.

"Pergilah…"

Ia tak punya pilihan lagi. Ekor matanya masih melekat pada figure itu, rambutnya yang menyala merah, mata amber yang pastilah memandang lurus, tubuhnya yang tegap… dan hangat. Suoh Mikoto. Ia berusaha mematri imej Suoh Mikoto dalam ingatannya.

"Suoh…" nama itu meluncur pelan.

"Kau yakin tak mau merubah keputusanmu?"

Kumohon…

Tolong…, pikirkan lagi…

"…Aku yakin."

Reisi hanya memejamkan mata, menelan gumpalan pahit di tenggorokannya. Sudah tak bisakah?

"Bodoh."

K

Yang seolah menggema dalam pikirannya adalah suara ketika pedangnya benar-benar menembus jantung Suoh. Ujung Sword of Damocles yang nyaris jatuh menggantung tepat di atas kepala mereka, panas…

Sang Raja Merah membentangkan tangannya seolah mengundang kematian. Reisi bersyukur ia melepas kaca matanya. Ia tak harus melihat senyum tenang itu. Ia tak harus melihat darah yang sekarang mengotori salju di tempat mereka berpijak. Ia hanya melihat ke depan.

"Kau tahu, Reisi…" suaranya lembut, nafasnya yang agak terengah menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Suoh meletakkan tangannya di bahu Reisi, menjadikannya topangan sejenak.

"Aku amat menyayangimu."

Tubuh itu merosot, kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk tegak. Reisi menopangnya. Satu kesalahan. Ia akhirnya melihat. Mata amber itu, dulu bagai berkilat. Dulu seolah selalu ada tarian lidah api di dalamnya. Sekarang begitu dingin, seperti perapian yang apinya sudah tidak menyala lagi.

Salju turun lagi. Reisi mendongak. Dalam sebuah letupan merah, Sword of Damocles menghilang, pecah seperti kaca yang habis dihantam permukaannya. Tubuh dalam pelukannya masih hangat. Wajahnya beku dalam senyuman abadi.

_Tugasku sudah selesai._

Seolah mengatakan begitu pada Reisi, yang sekarang hanya bisa diam. Diam sambil memangkunya, merasakan dengan kebutuhan luar biasa akan hangat yang tersisa di tubuh Suoh.

"Kau tak usah tahu jawabanku."

Sebulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, menetes ke wajah Suoh. Reisi menutup amber yang mati itu hingga yang bersisa hanya senyumnya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

K

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda belia. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam acak-acakan, namun saking hitamnya, rambut si pemuda berkilau biru apabila tertimpa cahaya. Matanya yang sewarna langit dibingkai kacamata, ditutupi untaian rambut. Seragam Scepter yang dikenakannya agak berantakan dengan kerah kemeja yang diberdirikan dan jas yang tak pernah terkancing. Wajahnya seolah menyandang ekspresi bosan permanent.

"Selamat sore, _Captain._" Sapanya formal. "Ada kiriman dari HOMRA."

"Taruh di atas mejaku, Fushimi-kun."

Tak banyak bicara lagi, pemuda itu melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, kemudian setelah menghormat, meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudah kau sampaikan, hei monyet sialan?!"

Terdengar suara keras yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak, Misaki. Sudah cukup keributan di gerbang tadi."

Rupanya kiriman langsung. Reisi tersenyum. Ia bisa mendengar mereka berdebat di kejauhan. Ia menunduk sejenak, senyumnya masih tersisa tipis di bibirnya. Ah…, tehnya dari tadi tak tersentuh. Sudah benar-benar dingin.

Pelan ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil.

Sebaiknya ia mulai lagi. Dengan enggan, ia kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya. Surat kecil yang tadi dibawa Fushimi masih tergeletak di atas meja. Seolah berteriak pada Reisi untuk dibaca. Ia melirik tumpukan kertas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Itu bisa menunggu.

Amplomnya tidak dilem. Tampaknya buru-buru sekali. Reisi mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kartu kecil ditulis dengan huruf sambung dengan indahnya. Tak diragukan lagi hasil karya Kusanagi Izumo. Isinya hanyalah undangan formal untuk menghadiri pemakaman.

Ia harus melihat lagi. Suoh…

Nyaris tangannya meremas kartu mungil itu kalau saja sepucuk kertas lain tak jatuh dari amplopnya.

"Apa ini?"

_Kepada Reisi,_

Eh?

_Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menghadiri upacara pemakamanku. Hei, kita adalah 'musuh' dan kau pasti membenciku karena aku memintamu membunuhku. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak punya hak utntuk menyuruh-nyuruh sesama Raja juga._

Tulisan tangan Suoh tidak bisa dikatakan jelek. Bilanglah… _The Red King_ punya gaya tersendiri untuk tulis-menulis.

_Tapi kau harus datang. _

Itu saja. Tak ada salam pembuka, perihal. Bahasanyapun sekenan si penulis.

"Dasar!"

Mata Reisi melirik langit yang masih menyala merah dan membayangkan Suoh tertawa di balik awan sana.

K

Lagi-lagi turun salju.

HOMRA memilih pemakaman kecil di pinggir kota sebagai tempat peristiraahatan terakhir Raja mereka. Reisi sendiri tak keberatan. Satu-satunya kendala adalah jarak. Ia nyaris terlambat datang. Rupanya ia bukanlah satu-satunya dari klan Biru yang datang.

Ia melihat Awashima duduk di sebelah Izumo tadi, menggunakan gaun terusan hitam yang dibalut jas hitam juga. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai. Selain Awashima, ternyata third in command mereka juga hadir.

Fushimi duduk di sisi paling jauh dari peti. Seolah ia menghindar dari Suoh. Tadinya Reisi juga ingin duduk di sebelah Fushimi. Pasti menyenangkan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Tetapi sesuatu menghalangi. Seolah Suoh berdiri di samping peti matinya sendiri, sambil menyesap asap rokok tersenyum ke arah Reisi.

"_Kau pikir kau mau ke mana?"_

Jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Reisi duduk mendengarkan satu-per-satu _member_ HOMRA mengutarakan kesannya pada Suoh. Setiap kali selesai, mereka akan meletakkan mawar merah… merah sekali di sekeliling peti. Ia menaikkan alis. Bunga yang tidak biasa dipakai untuk pemakaman.

"Reisi?" sebuah suara mungil membuatnya menunduk.

Kushina Anna. Seorang _strain_ yang selalu bersama Suoh berdiri di depannya. Mengenakan dress merah-hitam yang biasa ia kenakan serta topi mungil warna senada di rambutnya yang berwarna putih panjang. Mata ruby keunguan itu menatap Reisi nyaris expressionless. Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar. Reisi menarik nafas. Mawar biru.

"Mikoto minta punyamu warna biru."

Kemudian gadis kecil itu berbalik, meninggalkan Reisi dengan setangkai mawar biru dalam genggamannya.

"Mikoto-san… adalah pahlawan di mataku…"

Kali ini giliran Yata Misaki— atau Yatagarasu ia suka dipanggil— yang menyampaikan kesan-dan pesan. Ia berdiri di altar sambil menggenggam microphone seolah itu benang kehidupannya. Wajahnya merah— semerah rambutnya— air mata berlinangan di pipi, meluncur turun dari iris coklat keemasannya.

Selanjutnya ia hanya terisak-isak di podium, mengusap-usap wajah berkali-kali dengan tangan. Tetap saja tangisannya tidak berhenti.

"Sialan!"

Reisi mendengar suara kursi didorong dari kejauhan. Fushimi maju. Ia tidak mengenakan busana serba hitam. Hanya kemeja yang dibalut sweater biru tua serta skinny jeans yang dijejalkan dalam combat bootnya. Rambut hitam acak-acakan itu juga tak disisir seperti biasanya. Hanya dibiarkan menjuntai mentup matanya.

Disaksikan berpasang-pasang mata, ia melangkah ke podium. Tak ada yang menghalangi, tak ada yang bicara. Suara langkah Fushimi terdengar mantap. Pemuda itu merangkul Yata Misaki, dan menuntunnya turun dari podium, berhenti sebentar untuk meletakkan mawar Misaki di sebelah peti. Fushimi diam sebentar, kemudian— masih merangkul Misaki— juga meletakkan bunganya. Sebuah mawar hitam.

"Kau tak perlu menghiburku, Saruhiko!" tolak Misaki lemah setelah sekian lama. Fushimi mengabaikannya dan terus menuntun teman lamanya ke tempat tadi ia duduk.

"Munakata Reisi."

Kusanagi memanggil namanya. Reisi semula menduga suara _sang bartender_ akan terdengar marah—jijik malah— ketika memanggil namanya. Mengingat pedangnyalah yang menghabisi nyawa seorang Suoh. Tapi tidak. Suaranya terdengar lembut seolah bersimpati padanya. Ia bahkan tersenyum ketika Reisi menapak podium.

"Suoh…" suaranya tercekat ketika mata violetnya 'tak sengaja' melirik jenazah dalam peti. Sosok Suoh… seperti tidur. Tak ada lagi kerutan di dahinya ketika alisnya bertaut, tak ada lagi wajah yang seperti menyimpan seribu keputusan.

"Suoh Mikoto adalah orang paling pemarah, irrasional, bodoh, menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

Ia bisa membayangkan Suoh berdiri mendampinginya, terkekeh.

"Tapi aku bisa menghormati keputusan yang ia buat."

_Walaupun aku tak suka caramu memaksa untuk mengakhirinya._

"Ia adalah pahlawan memang." Mata violetnya melirik ke arah Misaki—yang tertawa di tengah tangisnya."Pahlawan yang bodoh."

Tapi, semua pahlawan bodoh. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku doakan ia tenang di sana."

Kemudian ia turun dari podium disertai tepuk tangan. Kusanagi menyambutnya di bawah, berdiri di sebelah peti Suoh. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau berhasil menahan tangis." Katanya sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Taruh bungamu di tangannya."

"Bukankah seharusnya Anna atau kau yang meletakkan bunga di tempat terhormat seperti itu? Kenapa aku?"

Kusanagi Izumo mengangkat alis.

"Bukankah kau ingin?"

Reisi tak membantah. Ia mengangkat tangan itu— yang sekarang sudah dingin— dan menyisipkan setangkai mawar biru di antara tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu jawabanku."

_Apa?_

Ia membungkuk sedikit, berbisik. Di situasi lain, ia akan mempertanyakan tindakannya sendiri. Berbisik pada tubuh yang tak akan pernah bangun lagi? Memang mereka bisa mendengar? Untuk kali ini Reisi memilih untuk percaya takhyul.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

_Masalah waktu sampai kau mengaku, Reisi._

Wajah Suoh yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan terlintas di benaknya.

Dan Reisi tahu, itulah yang Suoh lakukan di atas sana. Angin hangat berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sesaat mungkin, tapi ia tahu ia benar.

_Aku menunggu._

Ketika ia kembali ke tempatnya duduk, peti sudah ditutup. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai peti itu diturunkan ke liang lahat, dan Reisi takkan mendenggar lagi kiprah si singa merah yang meresahkan _yakuza- yakuza _di jalanan gelap Kota Shizume.

Oh, tidak… dia yang harus mengurusinya sampai ada Red King lain yang menggantikan tugas Suoh.

Ketika pemakaman berakhir, ia berpapasan dengan Fushimi. Pemuda itu tampak puas. Bukan…, bukan puas. Lega. Untuk apa, Reisi tak tahu. Tapi ia tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kau tahu Captain? Dulu Mikoto-san pernah memberi tahu kami." Ia tersenyum. Senyum jarang yang jujur. "Biru katanya untuk kesedihan."

K

1

1 A/N: DONE! Maaf kalau karakter di sini OOC semua. Saya baru di fandom ini, dan ssepertinya memang terkesan terlambat. Tapi, ini hanya sekedar mengekspresikan Munakata Reisi. Kasian nggak pernah nangis. Padahal kayaknya dia pingin nangis. That's all. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own K!


End file.
